Fuegos artificiales y un beso de hielo
by B.Kitsune
Summary: En aquella época del año en donde se congela tu respiración y la noche se llena de colores, te entregaré mis mas profundos sentimientos.


**Fuegos artificiales y un beso de hielo**

* * *

 ** _D_** _ibujo r ealizado por: _**_Pixiv Id 42204_**

* * *

\- Estás temblando...

\- Es que... Tengo mucho frío.

\- Dame un segundo. ¡Espérame aquí!

El chico de cabellos verdes quien había estado caminando a su lado por varios minutos de repente se perdió entre la multitud, llevándose el calor consigo que cubría levemente su brazo izquierdo y ya comenzaba a extrañar.

Habían llegado a la playa en conjunto con un grupo de íntimos amigos para ver los fuegos artificiales que lanzaban en cada inicio de primavera, celebrando por fín el término del tormentoso y gélido invierno que en ese lugar era el mas agresivo del país, tanto que muchas personas fallecían por no tomar las precauciones adecuadas. Incluso entrando en una de las épocas mas cálidas del año aun podía sentir el frió calar por sus huesos. Pero algo dentro de ella se sentía cálido, y es que por fin después de mucho tiempo podía estar al lado de Flippy sin ser interrumpida por una que otra chica que trataba de ligárcelo ocasionalmente, importándoles poco o nada su presencia, o por los molestos de sus queridos amigos, de los cuales siempre terminaban usando como excusa cualquier cosa creíble para no admitir que realmente no les gustaba perder la atención de la única chica que consideraban una hermana.

Una pequeña y frágil hermanita que cuidarían de las garras de los depredadores como Flipp Ivánov.

Veía a las personas pasar, gritando, susurrando, apresuradas o con paso lento, entrando a algunas tiendas o teniendo conversaciones triviales esperando el ansiado espectáculo, mientras ella se había apoyado en un farol para no molestar el camino. Ciertamente tuvo que haber aceptado la oferta de Toothy y ponerse un polerón masculino antes de salir, pero quería verse bien ante los ojos de Flippy, aun si eso significaba morir congelada. Habían pasado alrededor de cinco meses desde que por fín había logrado hablar con él y crear una linda amistad, una que jamás había pensado tener con aquel chico tan atlético y exquisito que sólo podía provocar esas emociones en su estómago y en su corazón, gracias a esa extraña mezcla rusa entre sus genes. Era un hombre deseado pero muy intimidante, por lo que pocas personas se atrevían a acercarse a él si no era para ligar.

Y ahora ella se encontraba caminando a su lado, bueno... En teoría, ya había demorado alrededor de diez minutos desde que se había ido en dirección a la camioneta en la que todos llegaron, por lo que se dispuso a ir a buscarlo. Inundada por sus pensamientos si pedirle a Giggles o a Cuddles alguna prenda extra para colocarse durante la noche, donde el frío bajaría seguramente a los grados bajo cero, que no se dio cuenta que había chocado contra dos personas, tirando de paso uno hacia el suelo mojado por la humedad del ambiente.

\- Ohh, lo lamento mucho...

-¿Flaky?

* * *

No la encontraba por ningún lado, se irritaba cada segundo por haberla perdido en tan poco tiempo. ¿¡Dónde pudo haberse metido en cinco minutos!? Comenzó a buscar entre la multitud un cabello rojizo que pudiese vislumbrar entre tantas personas, alguna chaqueta gris para identificar... Hasta que por fin la encontró alejada de la multitud en medio de dos personas que parecían ser mucho mas altos que su pequeña señorita. Sin embargo, lo que vio ocasionó que la sangre le hirviese hasta no sentir absolutamente nada de frío.

Flaky estaba siendo acosada por un par de sujetos de similar apariencia, abrazándola, tocando sus brazos, cuello y cadera como se les viniese la regalada gana. ¡Y lo peor de todo es que esa chica ni siquiera parecía interesada en quitárcelos de encima! Estaba mucho mas preocupada de entablar una conversación que para él fue menos que interesante en saber de qué iba.

\- Flaky... - Susurró de manera amenazante sin querer, haciendo que esos sujetos se alejasen un poco de la chica.-

\- ¡Ohh, estuve buscándote por un buen rato! ¿A dónde fuiste? - No pudo evitar derretirse con su encantadora voz mientras se acercaba a su lado con una inocente sonrisa, devolviéndosela por inercia, aun así seguía molesto, vio directamente a los responsables de su molestia actual. Ellos sólo atinaron a sonreír con malicia mientras se acercaban como unas víboras astutas hacia Flaky.- ¿Flippy?

\- ¿No nos presentarás, preciosa? - Comentó uno de ellos mientras sus manos se dirigieron a posarse entre los hombros de su preciosa dama.-

\- Ohh, tienes razón, lo lamento. Flippy, ellos son Shifty y Lifty, unos amigos de infancia.

\- ¿Es tu novio? - Comentó uno de ellos acercándose a su rostro de manera íntima sin apartar la mirada del mas alto. Haciendo que apareciera un tic nervioso en uno de sus ojos de color miel intenso.-

\- ¡N-No! Sólo es un amigo... - Respondió con nerviosismo y roja de vergüenza por la idea premeditada de Shifty. -

\- Oh, ¿entonces esta no es una cita?

\- En absoluto... Ya te dije que es sólo...

\- ¿Entonces podemos robarte en la noche para que nos hagas compañía?

\- Hemos venido con más personas.- Respondió al fin Flippy, totalmente serio y atento a cada movimiento de esos sujetos.- Ahora si nos disculpan, debemos ir a buscarlos. Flaky.

\- S-si... Nos vemos, chicos.- Antes de soltarla acercaron el rostro de ambos besando sus redondas mejillas al unísono, haciendo que la ira de Flip estallara levemente, tomándola del brazo con fuerza para apartarla de esos molestos gemelos.-

\- Oye amigo, ten cuidado con su brazo.

\- Nuestra muñequita lo necesita.

\- Largo.

\- Si, si...

\- Hasta luego Flaky.

\- A-Adiós... - Los vio alejarse con rapidez entre la multitud como unos animales ágiles, para luego colocar su mirada molesta en ese chico alto con el semblante igual de serio.- M-me lastimaste el brazo...

\- Lo lamento, pero me molestó un poco esa actitud poco señorita de tu parte.

\- ¿¡De qué estás hablando!? - Gritó ofendida. Quitándose su agarre de un tirón-

\- Dejaste que te tocaran como quisieran a plena luz del día, y mas encima conmigo al lado, ¿qué estabas buscando con eso?

\- ¿¡Perdón!? Shifty y Lifty son unos imbéciles, lo tengo asumido. ¡Pero tú estás actuando de manera mas vergonzosa que ellos con ese comentario, cuando tu permites que personas desconocidas lo hagan incluso a mi lado!

\- Eso es porque no las tomo en serio! Sé que luego de un rato se irán dejándome tranquilo, ¡pero tu verdaderamente parecías disfrutarlo!

\- ¿¡Bu-bueno, tal vez porque no los veía desde hace años!?

\- ¿¡Y por eso permites que te besen para despedirse!?

\- ¿¡Y a ti qué te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer!? ¡No tengo por qué darte explicaciones! - Antes de que Flip pudiese responder, Flaky comenzó a desbordarse en lagrimas enfurecida. Se quedó callado y bajó la mirada. -

\- Si, tienes razón. No tengo por qué pedirte explicaciones si no somos nada, ¿no?

Antes de mirarla directamente, esa pequeña chica a su lado salió corriendo a dirección de la posada en la que se estaban quedando, definitivamente la había jodido con creces.

Había sido un estúpido machista con esos comentarios de los cuales ni siquiera lo pensaba realmente, fue la ira y los celos los que hablaron por él y ahora había echado a perder la oportunidad de tener algo con la chica de sus sueños.

Flaky era encantadora y decidida. Amaba que siempre estuviera dispuesta a divertirse sin necesidad de preocuparse de verse femenina o no, a diferencia de muchas parejas anteriores que había tenido, que lo único de lo que se preocupaban era de que su vestido estuviese ordenado. Lo acompañaba cuando se sentía sólo y hablaba un sinfín de cosas hasta altas horas de la madrugada con ella sobre cualquier tema. Lo hacia sentir maravilloso estando a su lado y ahora había herido sus sentimientos de una manera sumamente cruel. Se sentía una verdadera mierda.

* * *

\- ¿Flaky no nos dirás por qué te habías encerrado en tu habitación?

\- No fue nada, sólo me topé con Shifty y Lifty por el camino y me sentí nostálgica...

\- ¿Están acá?

\- Si... Vinieron a ver los fuegos artificiales, me los topé por casualidad.

\- ¿Y Flippy?

No pudo evitar hacer una mueca amarga por escuchar su nombre. Habían pasado alrededor de nueve horas desde que lo había visto por última vez. Se había mantenido encerrada en la habitación durante toda la tarde mientras sus amigos disfrutaban su paseo en los puestos de la playa. Había llorado tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando se quedó profundamente dormida. Cuddles había decidido en quedarse para hacerle compañía luego de que llegasen todos juntos para abrigarse y salir nuevamente hacia los fuegos artificiales. Ya era de noche y el viaje se había jodido para ella de muchas maneras para ella.

\- ¿Sucedió algo?

\- Se molestó por las acciones de Shifty y Lifty... Y comenzamos a gritarnos... - Nuevamente estalló en lagrimas mientras retiraba el plato de su cena.- Ni... Ni siquiera sé por qué se molestó tanto...

\- Tranquila.- La abrazó como un hermano comprensivo. - Tal vez se puso celoso...

\- Es imposible... Flippy no se siente así por mi...

\- ¿Te lo dijo?

\- Algo así... No crees que ya hubiese pasado algo si realmente lo quisiera...

\- Bueno, tal vez no está seguro...

\- ¿Cuddles?

\- Recuerdas... La vez en que te contaba como me sentía por Giggles y... Bueno, me demoré alrededor de tres semanas en por fín darle un beso. Tal vez él busca el momento adecuado.

\- ¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si solo me quiere como amiga?

\- Bueno, sólo hay una forma de saberlo. -Se alejó de ella para limpiar esas saladas lagrimas en sus mejillas y depositándole un cariñoso beso en la punta de su nariz enrojecida.- ¿Vamos a ver los fuegos artificiales? Tal vez así te animas un poco.

\- ¿Tu crees que este ahí?

\- Probablemente, cuando llegamos Flip se encontraba preparando la cena... Es un tanto extraño. - Comentó riendo entre dientes mientras se levantaba de la mesa, dejando a Flaky algo confundida. -

\- ¿Por qué extraño?

\- Porque nadie llegó para cenar.- Respondió sonriendole de lado.- Vamos linda, ponte algo abrigador que hace un frío de mierda afuera.

\- Okay.

* * *

\- ¿Qué pasa, Flippy? Te vez mas callado que de costumbre... - Consultó una curiosa Giggles que no dejaba de quejarse por la cantidad de gente que se encontraba alrededor.-

\- Creo que lo eché a perder un poco...

\- ¿Ahh si? ¿Qué tanto?

\- Mucho... - Desvió la mirada, recordar los sollozos dentro de la habitación de Flaky hacia que su corazón se comprimiera de culpa. -

\- Bueno yo que tú no me preocuparía... Es normal pelearse de vez en cuando.

\- Cuando estás en una relación Giggles, no cuando estás tratando de que funcione.

\- ¿Sabes? Ese es tu puto problema.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Tratas de cubrir la mierda de persona que eres ocultándola en alguien dulce y comprensivo, cuando realmente no eres alguien de mucha paciencia ni mucho menos tolerante. Cuando te molesta algo deberías decirlo antes de dejar el caos por todos lados sólo porque explotaste, tú mismo te colocas una soga al cuello. Imbécil.

\- Que sutileza, propia de una señorita que habla como camionero.

\- ¿Ves? ¡A eso me refiero!

\- Probablemente la termine espantando...

\- No lo creo, por sobre todas las cosas sigues siendo un buen tipo. Créeme, yo salí contigo por unas semanas y vi al verdadero Flippy en ese tiempo. No es tan malo...

\- ¿Tan?

\- Bueno, si sigues conteniendote con Flaky seguramente la espantarás. Tú decides, de cualquier manera existen un montón de sujetos alrededor de ella esperando el momento para reconfortarla en sus brazos por un corazón roto.

\- Lo sé... - La miró pensativo, lo que le había dicho era verdad .- Gracias Gi-

\- ¡Mi conejito! ¡Estamos aquí! - Ahh, ahí se encontraba esa chillona voz que no soportaba de ninguna mujer. Cuddles y Flaky se dirigían hacia ellos con unas chaquetas lo suficientemente gruesas para protegerse del viento que congelaba las respiraciones de los espectadores. - Se tardaron bastante... - Mencionó Giggles haciéndole un puchero al chico rubio que traía un gorro con orejas de conejo. -

\- Si, Flaky no encontraba una chaqueta, así que le presté una de las mías.

\- ¡Te ves redondita! - Mencionó Petunia que se encontraba pendiente del cielo nocturno junto con Handy. Se acercaron hacia ellos para saludarlos. -

\- Espero que te sientas mejor ahora, Flip nos dijo que te había dolido el estómago de un momento a otro en la tarde y no saliste de tu habitación.

\- Estoy bien Handy, gracias. ¿Dónde están los demás? - Consultó curiosa. Viendo que sólo se encontraban Giggles, Flippy, Handy y Petunia cerca-

\- Nutty fue a ver si encontraba un algodón de azúcar junto con Toothy y Lammy fue a buscar una caracola acompañada de Splendid cerca de la orilla, seguramente volverán cuando los fuegos artificiales comiencen.

\- Y-Ya veo...

\- ¿Les parece si nos sentamos? Debemos guardar el puesto y por acá casi no hay gente. -Consultó Flippy, algo ajeno a la conversación.-

\- Si, vamos...

Handy y Petunia se dispusieron a caminar alrededor de la orilla sin alejarse mucho de los demás, esperando a encontrar algún cangrejo o una estrella de mar mientras caminaban tomados de la mano, mientras Cuddles y Giggles un poco mas al frente se dedicaban a conversar sobre trivialidades que les había ocurrido en la tarde.

Flippy se había sentado al lado de Flaky desde hace un buen tiempo, pero no sabia como hablarle. Que decir o como iniciar alguna conversación como sus amigos, no luego de lo que había sucedido en la tarde. Ni siquiera podía dirigirle la mirada después de tratarla de esa manera.

\- G-Gracias por dejarme algo para cenar.

\- ¿¡Quien-

\- Cuddles no necesito decirme nada... De verdad, gracias. Estaba deliciosa. - Le dio una tímida sonrisa entre su bufanda rodeando su cuello y parte de su boca, se veía adorable incluso sin hacer nada. Pensó.-

\- Me alegra que te haya gustado...

Le devolvió la sonrisa, sin tanta fuerza como la suya.

Nuevamente silencio.

La noche era verdaderamente hermosa en esa época del año, las nubes creaban una mezcla de colores espectrales que hacían que el cielo se viese maravillosamente hermoso. La luna menguante se reflejaba con elegancia a través del mar que ni siquiera presentaba una sola ola, se encontraba en calma, como si estuviese expectante de un acontecimiento. Un lugar perfecto para haber dado el primer paso, y ahora no estaba tan seguro como en la mañana. ¡Si tan sólo su carácter de mierda no hubiese aparecido! Pero ahí estaba, ya no podía hacer nada, ni tampoco estaba seguro si esa chica que tiritaba levemente entre las ropas masculinas le fuese a corresponder.

Escuchó una explosión y posteriormente una gama de colores brillando en las aguas cristalinas, los fuegos artificiales habían comenzado y sus amigos se habían ido hacia la orilla para verlos con mas nitidez, todos estaban ahí, riendo, observando aquel maravilloso espectáculo. Mientras él apenas lograba ver la belleza en ese montón de luces encandilantes.

\- Yo... -Escuchó entre los ruidos de la explosión, dirigió su mirada hacia la chica de su lado, que sopresivamente dejó caer su cabeza en su hombro. - Yo lo siento, no quise ser grosera esta mañana. - La observó, se veía preciosa mientras sus ojos que observaban el mar reflejaban tenuemente los colores del cielo. -

\- No tienes que disculparte... Fui yo el imbécil que dijo un montón de cosas sin sentido, tú no tenias por qué darme explicaciones ni nada... De verdad no quise decirlo... - Pasó su brazo entre su espalda, podía sentirla temblar entre sus brazos. - Tienes frió...

\- Un poco... - Flip sacó algo entre sus bolsillos para dejarlo en frente de la mirada de la chica, se trataba de unos guantes peludos con forma de garras, algo que ella recordaba bien, los había visto por internet y en una de las conversaciones con Flip había comentado lo lindo que sería tenerlos en el tiempo en que se encontraban, los tomó con una sonrisa en su rostro.- G-Gracias... Es un lindo gesto. - Fue abrazada con mas fuerza por ese chico encantador. -

\- Me gusta ver tu sonrisa Flaky, de verdad. Siento mucho haberte mostrado esa faceta de mierda que tengo.

\- Ya sabia que eres alguien de poca paciencia, pero no esperaba que fueras grosero conmigo.

\- Lo sé, y lo lamentó. Prometo desde el fondo de mi corazón nunca mas levantarte la voz de esa forma.

\- Más te vale que sea así...

Se recostó en su regazo de lado, escuchando como las palpitaciones de su corazón en conjunto con los sonidos de los fuegos artificiales. Sintió unos húmedos labios encima de su frente y las palabras de Cuddles hicieron eco en sus recuerdos. Si el no daría el primer paso, tenía que ser ella. Por lo menos se quitaría esas ideas tal vez erróneas que había estado manteniendo desde hace mucho.

\- F-Flippy...

\- ¿Hmm?

Se levantó con una mano en el pecho, en un vano intento de controlar su acelerado corazón, su rostro estaba totalmente enrojecido por lo que iba a hacer y su mirada estaba llena de determinación. Flippy la miró sin entender muy bien el porqué se había levantado tan deprisa, aquellos hermosos ojos verdes reflejaban con claridad los colores que se mezclaban en el cielo. Parecía que brillaban con la mas hermosa gama de hemospectro. Y sin esperarcelo, fue besado.

Fue apresurado y frío, causa de las bajas temperaturas de la noche, sin embargo pareció mágico y efímero, casi como un sueño. Sus labios a pesar de encontrarse secos se sentían húmedos, suaves y dulces. Antes de que Flaky se retirase, apresó su cintura con sus brazos y la acercó mas a él, acomodándola entre sus piernas para sentir su calor con mas cercanía. Ella se alejó, con el rostro aun cerca del suyo, mirándolo con intensidad.

\- Yo...

\- Fuiste mas rápida que yo... Jeje

\- Entonces...

\- No.- Puso uno de sus dedos entre sus labios, prohibiendo que siguiese.- Esta vez, quiero ser yo... Quien de el siguiente paso.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Por supuesto que quiero, he querido decirlo desde hace mucho... - Susurró divertido, parecia una conversación entre niños primerizos. Aunque no estaba muy alejado de la realidad, apenas y habían cumplido los 18 años. -

\- Flaky, ¿quieres ser mi novia? - Antes de que pudiese responderle una explosión mas fuerte de lo normal hizo que la chica se asustase entre sus brazos, dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente hacia el cielo estrellado. - Es el final...

\- Si... Es hermoso. - Un montón de colores y formas de diferente naturaleza eran dibujados para dar el digno final de ese tan ansiado espectáculo, las figuras jugaban entre una danza perfectamente calculada y al momento de caer se dividían para dar a mostrar una lluvia de luces sencillamente preciosa. Cuando volteo su rostro para dirigirse a Flip besó su nariz con rapidez. - Eres mi novio~

\- Jaja, si lo soy.

La besó nuevamente en los labios, ignorando por completo el final de luces del cual todo el mundo observaba con atención. No importaba nada mas que ese pequeño momento en el cual ambas partes eran correspondidas, poco a poco un calor comenzaba a sentirse en las entrañas de ambos para sentir ese beso como único, era el tiempo, la dedicación y el cariño concluido en una sola noche que no podía terminar mejor que eso. Ahora sólo faltaba nutrirlo más, darle la experiencia que una pareja podría darle para que ese amor con el tiempo creciese hasta sentirse único en sus vidas. Un amor que comenzaba en esa noche estrellada con fuegos artificiales.


End file.
